This invention relates generally to retail display packaging and more particularly to an improved package for display of a wristwatch. Wristwatches are generally displayed in individual packages which are designed to hang from display racks or which are designed to sit inside display counters in individual boxes or packages. The display packages are usually arranged to protect the wristwatches during transport and to carry the necessary instruction booklets, warranty cards and advertising material. The packaging usually includes cards or labels having an explanation of the product, country of origin, bar codes, trademark and other information visible to the prospective purchaser.
The packaging designed to hold and protect the wristwatch often makes it difficult for the prospective purchaser to visualize the product on his or her wrist. Opening the package to allow the consumer to hold the wristwatch against the wrist for further examination is not in the best interest of the manufacturer or retail store and sometimes floor samples are not available for this purpose.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a wristwatch display package which would allow the display of the product while still providing copy area to print information concerning benefits and operation of the product. It would also be desirable to have a wristwatch packaging display as outlined above which is adaptable for use in either countertop displays or in hanging rack displays.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved wristwatch display package which allows display of the product so as to simulate use on the consumer's wrist.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved wristwatch display package which allows display of the product while still providing copy area visible to the prospective purchaser.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved wristwatch display package with an economical design, usable either for countertop display cases or for hanging rack display of the product.